


The Colonel's Secret

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers Sam's secret... <br/>Written for sj_everyday Challenge 115.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colonel's Secret

Jack proudly surveyed the kitchen; he’d packed everything away except the essentials they’d need for the next few days. He’d already packed up the living room, dining room, and he’d had to promise Carter he wouldn’t touch the garage without her supervision, which just left the bedroom.

They were moving in a week. With both of them here in Carter’s cosy little house, and Cassie still occupying the spare room on a part-time basis, the place just wasn’t big enough. Plus, now that he was properly retired, Jack really wanted a dog, and the yard here was just unacceptable. So they’d looked around and both instantly fallen in love with the perfect place; big kitchen, three bedrooms, a big back yard and a huge garage.

He ignored the closet for now, knowing that he didn’t have time left today to sort through the mountain of crap he’d stored in there when he first moved in here. He glanced around the room, not quite knowing where to start until he spied the lace of one of his skates peeking out from under the bed.

He sighed, dropped to his knees and began to pull out the dust-covered junk.

He cleared his side pretty quickly but paused when he found a box on Carter’s side of the bed, tucked right underneath, but clear of any dust. It was obviously well used, but hidden. He frowned and, for a moment, considered just ignoring it, but he knew his curiosity would get the better of him sooner or later. He dragged the box out, opened it up and grinned when he found the treasure trove inside.

 

***

 

When Sam arrived home, she called out a greeting as she kicked off her shoes. The “Honey, I’m home” joke had gotten old really fast, but she still liked to let him know she was here. She frowned when she got no answer, but it turned into a small smile when she saw the boxes stacked in the kitchen. He’d obviously been busy today.

She found him on the couch, his head lolling back on the cushion as he slept; his silver-framed reading glasses cocked at an awkward angle on his face and a paperback lying open on his chest.

She slid carefully onto the couch beside him and gently removed his glasses, folding them up and placing them on the end table. His eyes blinked open and he smiled lazily at her.

“Hey,” he greeted, his voice groggy from sleeping.

“Hi,” she replied, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek, “Busy day?”

“Mmm,” he replied, closing his eyes again. She cuddled in closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

“What are you reading?” she asked, trying to see the cover of the book without moving her head.

She felt a chuckle vibrate through his chest. “Oh, just something I found lying around,” he said dismissively.

She picked the book up, turned it towards her and felt heat flush her cheeks when she realised just what it was and where he’d got it from. “Oh my god,” she muttered, trying to bury her red face in his t-shirt and ignore the swooning heroine on the cover.

“Secret’s out, Carter,” he teased.

“_You’re_ reading it!” she protested, sitting up and tossing the book on the coffee table.

“Hey!” he grouched, “You lost my page!”

She kissed him, just to shut him up, and she could feel him still grinning against her lips. She pulled back with a sigh, knowing that she hadn’t heard the end of this.

“Harlequin, Carter? Really?” he goaded.

“Shut _up._”


End file.
